1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saw blade holders and more particularly pertains to a new saw blade holder for holding a plurality of saw blades in such a manner that the saw blades are easily retrieved and are protected from damaging each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of saw blade holders is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that stores a plurality of saw blades in such a manner that they do not damage each other while they are being stored. The device should include means for holding saw blades of different sizes. Further, the device should allow for easy retrieval of the saw blades and means for vertically supporting the saw blades.